Rébellion
by Yeux-Nacre
Summary: Hinata Hyuga... Malgré ce nom célébré elle vit enfer. Elle ne pensait jamais sans sortir, mais, c'était sans côté Tenten qui allait aider à sortir de sa situation. Pour un meilleur monde ? Peut être pas... Fiction non corriger. A la rechercher d'une correctrice.


PROLOGUE

Hinata.

Nous sommes en fin de mois d'aout, et l'orge gronde à l'extérieur de l'imposante demeure du chef une grande entreprise de vente automobile. Les étoiles dans le ciel sont impossibles à voir, recouvert d'épais nuage noir. Un éclaire fendit le ciel, ce qui illumina pendant une fraction de seconde une pièce plongé dans le noir. Le bruit fracassant du tonnerre fit sursauté la jeune fille recroquevillait sur elle-même.

Le dos appuyait contre un mur blanc, les genoux replié contre sa poitrine, et la tête posait sur ses bras qui étaient croisés sur ses genoux elle pleurait en silence. Son corps tremblé doucement alors qu'elle retient avec difficulté un sanglot. Elle passa de longue minute dans cette positons, il était pratiquement minuit quand la jeune fille se redressa, toujours tremblante et se dirigea vers un miroir.

Un autre éclair apparut dans le ciel, juste avant qu'elle allume la lumière d'une lampe de bureau. Le miroir refléter une adolescente à la peau pâle. Ses yeux blancs, étaient rougis à cause de ses larmes qui avaient cessé de couler. Des vêtements amples étaient présents sur le corps de celle-ci. Mais dès qu'elle comment ça a les retiré on n'y devinait facilement qu'elle était beaucoup trop maigre. On voyait encore la trace de certaines ecchymoses sur sa peau blanche.

Ne supportant pas plus longtemps cette vision d'horreur, la jeune fille mit rapidement ces vêtements pour la nuit et éteint la lumière avant de se coucher dans son lit. Malgré la chaleur qu'il fessait, elle se glissa sous la couette. Ici, c'était le seul endroit où elle se sentait plus ou moins en sécurité.

Doucement, ses paupières se fermèrent et la jeune fille partir dans son monde. Là-bas, elle était libre. Elle s'accrochait désespérément à ses rêves, qui devenaient de plus en plus inaccessible pour elle. A fur et à mesure que les nuits passés, ses espoir qu'on la sauve devenait impossible. Elle s'endormait avec la peur du lendemain. Mais dans un sens elle savait très bien ce qu'elle allait lui arriver.

Elle ne serré dire si la semaine était passée rapidement ou lentement. A vrai dire elle n'avait plus tellement la notion du temps. Mais la seule chose qu'elle savait ses que demain c'était la rentrée. C'était pour cette raison qu'on avait arrêtée de la frapper deux semaines avant la rentrée. Pour laisser le temps à toutes les marques de disparaitre.

A présent on n'allait plus lui donner de multiple coup mais, la torturé mentalement. A chaque fois qu'elle passait la porte de chez elle, la jeune fille allé se faire humilier, rabaissé plus bas que terre, insulté. Pour elle, c'était pratiquement plus dur à supporter que la douleur physique. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait toucher le fond, elle tombait encore plus bas.

Mais cette jeune fille ne pensait que sa vie allait changer cette année. En foulait le sol de la cour de son établissement scolaire, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle allait faire une raconte qu'il allait l'aider à sortir de son enfer. Pour une vie meilleure ? Peut-être pas. Cette personne et tout simplement connu sous le nom de Tenten…

Tenten.

On dit toujours qu'il faut se méfiait des apparences. Et ses biens vrais. Un sourire peut cacher les sentiments les plus profond, pour ça, il suffit seulement de savoir gère ses émotions et ses sentiments. Ce que c'est parfaitement faire une adolescente aux cheveux brun.

Cette fille vit dans les quartiers peu fréquentables. Là-bas, c'est la loi du plus fort qui est appliqué. Et ceux-ci commence dès le plus jeune âge. Aux jardins d'enfant, il existe déjà deux groupes. Ceux qui s'imposent, et ceux qui laisse marcher sur le pied. Tenten, elle a choisie de s'imposer, de se battre et de se faire respect.

La jeune fille était persuadée que sa vie allait rester la même. Mais elle s'était trompée. Son père, qui tenait un petit magasin dans le quartier ce fessait souvent volé voir même braquer. Mais celui-ci ayant de tendance violent se laisser rarement faire. Mais voilà qu'un jour d'hiver, après une violente dispute avec sa fille certaine je dus quartier ne trouve rien de mieux que de venir le braquer.

Celui-ci, déjà énervé. Prend une arme à feux qu'il avait permanence sur lui et tua ses deux agresseurs. Il fit ceux-ci comme s'il avait fait ça tout sa vie. Calmement, il fermait le magasin, entera les deux corps et finit par nettoyais le sang. Malgré toutes ses précautions, le meurtre fut découvert et son père emprisonnait.

Tenten, se retrouva alors seul et finit par aménageai chez deux de ses amis qui vivaient en collocation. Un soupire franchie ses lèvres et elle se leva de son lit. Vêtu, d'un simple short noir et d'un tee-shirt blanc et elle se rendit à la cuisine ou il se trouver c'est colocataire. Tous deux, était comme à leur habitude, torse nu. Mais un bandage sur l'avant-bras du brun attira son intention.

-Qu'es ta foutu ? Fit-elle en ouvrant un placard pour récupérer un bol.

- C'est un garde du corps de un de ses gosses de riche. » Répondit-il froidement.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers le blesser en haussant un sourcil avec de lui décrochait un sourire moqueur.

- Le petit Sasuke et entrain de se faire marcher sur le pied.

- La ferme. Grogna le jeune homme alors que la brune s'installa à côté du roux qui n'avait encore rien dit.

Elle remplit son bol de café et pris une tartine que l'homme à côté de lui allait manger. Elle eut alors le droit à un regard noir de sa part et lui décrocha un sourire innocent.


End file.
